


One Last Service

by prettybirdy979



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoilers for Star Trek Into Darkness.</p>
<p>Bones looks at the man on his table and thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Service

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously MAJOR SPOILERS for the movie. I saw the movie again tonight with my brother and something he said brought this into my head.
> 
> I've only seen it twice, so the lines might be a bit wrong...

He doesn’t really believe it. Not until Scotty comes into medical, accompanied by what can only be called a guard of honour made of anyone met along the route. And a body.

Jim’s body.

Bones makes all but the necessary personal stay outside. Even then, he’s sure people are slipping in when his back is turned, disbelieving of the news and wanting to confirm with their own eyes. He doesn’t care.

Why care when his best friend, his larger than life and practically immortal friend, is lying on his table, face covered by a white cloth.

Scotty pulls it back. Bones feels the breath leave him.

It is James Tiberius Kirk.

It’s Jim. Jim’s dead.

Bones will have to perform the autopsy.

It’s that thought that breaks him, forces him to find a seat before he collapses. He’s going to have to confirm how Jim died, sign away his life like he’s done so many other times. But...Jim.

Bones owes him this, at least. One last service for a hero...for a frien-

The tribble takes a breath.

The dead tribble takes a damned breath. Bones isn’t aware of reaching for the screen, his mind already racing. Khan’s blood did this, Khan’s blood saved a dead tribble, can save a dead Jim-

No, it’s not right, it’s untested, it’s not ethical, it’s-

It’s his only hope.

If Jim’s brain can be kept in one piece until Bones gets more blood...

“Get me a damn cryo pod!”

It’s not right, it’s barely a gut instinct but it’s for Jim. For Jim, he’ll do anything.


End file.
